


All in the books now

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cursed?, Don't haggle too much kids, Established OT4, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with shaving, Homesick, Ignoct centric, M/M, Malmalam Thicket mishap, Other, Shaver everywhere, Shaving, Witch of the woods - Freeform, no beta we die like men, ridiculous epitaph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The Prince and his retinue met with a magical mishap at the Malmalam Thicket as a result of over-haggling with the crone. Once they were out, all of them could use a good bath and a shave. Thankfully, other than looking like homeless people, they were all unscathed...And probably will not be eating mushrooms for awhile.





	All in the books now

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoct Drabbles Prompt #2 : Shaving
> 
> To be frank, this one wrote itself up. It has established OT4 relationship but Ignoct takes the stage in this one. For the life of me, I can't seem to write a single proper drabble. TwT
> 
> May be canon compliant but can be considered a random excursion to the Malmalam Thicket.

The prince and his retinue found themselves walking into the old crone’s cottage after nearly two weeks or so in Malmalam Thicket. The four of them looked haggard and smelt just as bad. They were trapped there after a rather rough haggling with the crone for discounts on curatives. The sun was finally blaring directly on them as opposed to through the foliage.  
  
Ignis, despite his best efforts to maintain some form of being presentable, looked like a homeless person. There were tears and rips all over him, his glasses were full of scratches and substantial amount of facial hair, enough to further enhance the look. As matter of fact, he looked rather old with the stubble all over his jaw and his hair lay limp over his forehead making him haughtier.  
  
“Madam.” He began with a deep, tired timbre. “I apologize for my behavior the other day.” He said, bowing his head.  
  
The old crone, who looked shocked from the moment she saw them, gave them all a once over before she sighed. “Much upset I was but tis too much.” She said exasperatedly. “Truth be told, merely a scare I wish to give, now suffered more than its due.”

  
This confirmed their suspicions earlier but her reaction wasn't what they expected.

  
She walked up to Ignis to give him a pat on the shoulder. “Fret not, for all is forgiven.” She assured him as she shifts her gaze apologetically to the rest of them. “Magicks has its own way once feeling becomes too much.” She turned back and rummaged a basket near her door. “Drink this you must, a ward until slumber at another haven.” She said as she handed out the vials.  
  
Truth be told, they were all wary about her potions but so far, the only trouble was from a looping barrier up in the forest. Her potions on the other hand had work marvelously.  
  
Ignis, probably still feeling bad for his actions, drank his immediately.  
  
“At the next haven, you must slumber, for whatever magicks had befallen you, to leave.” She reminded them. “Else, it’ll linger and repeat itself once you set foot here.”  
  
The others were silent as they drunk their potion. It didn’t taste of anything but Ignis was still standing so it’s safe… At least, that’s how they surmised it.  
  
She reached out for Ignis’s hand and placed it in between hers. “Apologies from me, for I did not wish harm.” She apologized sincerely, her head bowed.  
  
Ignis simply gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and an acknowledging nod. “We were the ones who hurt you. If anything, I know now that your potions works far more effective than the ones we usually purchase.”  
  
The crone gave him a smile in response before taking her hands from him, satisfied that there were no hard feelings between them.  
  
“Glad I am that everything will be done.” The crone replied. “Though, offer if I may, my humble bath but I am sure, of Malmalam Thicket, you all be tire of.”  
  
Ignis chuckled as he nodded at the statement. The other three had an assortment of snorts of agreement and nods with pathetic looks of fatigue.  
  
“Now, off go you. Please, to the havens first for one night’s slumber before traversing anywhere elsewhere.” She reminded them again.  
  
“Thank you very much, Madam.” Ignis thanked her courteously before everyone shuffled off. Unlike before, they could see the beaten path.  
  
“Is it just me or do you feel…I don’t know…lighter?” Prompto said as he looked up to them, scratching his stubble. For him, it looked like his face had puffed since his beard was almost as light as his skin. His hair, now no longer in its usual style, made him like a high school, skaterboy archetype.  
  
They looked at each other as they continued walking.  
  
“Well, not exactly.” Noctis tried to articulate. “Before this it was….darker?” Noctis tried to explained. “I mean, before this, I can’t see the horizon properly.” He had ended up with a centre parting for his hair and his stubble made him look older than he should.  
  
“Right now, I’m just following you guys cuz I don’t trust my senses anymore. Getting Confuse from a bug is better than this.” Gladio said in surrender, throwing his hands up. He’s the only one who looked natural enough with all that happened. Even shirtless and with a prominent beard growing, he simply looked either like a shirtless, wild barbarian or a ragged warrior surviving a trial.  
  
“I see. I seem to relate with Prompto. I do feel lighter.” He said as they finally see the hanging bridge. “However, if it’s due to the guilt or simply whatever magic that took place, I’ll never know.”  
  
Noctis came up to him and place a hand on his shoulder while stroking his unkempt beard, keeping an air of wisdom and understanding. “Doesn’t it feel better now that you got it out?” He said in a tone reminiscent of parent consoling a child.  
  
“If you want more mushrooms for tonight, I suggest you keep this up.” He threatened coolly.  
  
“NO!” Both Gladio and Prompto protested from behind them.  
  
Even Noctis jumped away from him. “Ok, ok, Specs.” He quickly placated raising his hand up in surrender.  
  
“Wise decision, Your Highness.” Ignis replied with a small quirk of his lips.  
  
Thankfully, the Regalia was still there and unharmed despite the amount of foliage that had fallen on it. Before anything else, everyone grabbed fresh sets of clothes and their toiletries. They’ve been without clean clothes and soap for so long that the mere sight of a clean towel was glorious.  
  
They bathed at the nearby river with Noctis mourning the chance for a good fishing session. It wasn’t the safest way to take a bath with coraldevils and sahagins around but they were far from caring.  
  
“Damn, my shaver is all blunt.” Gladio complained, frowning at the shaver and the suds coating it.  
  
“Oh man, I was gonna borrow that.” Prompto moaned, still running the shampoo over his head into a lather.  
  
Noctis rummaged his through his haphazard bundle of stuff by the riverside to find his shaver. “Hey, Big guy. Wanna borrow mine?” Noctis offered as he held it up. Compare to Gladio’s, his was a shinier and bulkier than the one that Gladio had.  
  
“Pfft, figures that the one doesn’t need to use it had the better shaver.” He commented as he waded towards Noctis. Noctis grimaced at him as he said that. He was still soaping himself down. Gladio suddenly noticing they were one man short, he stopped mid step.  
  
“Where’s Iggy?” He asked out loud, looking around. The other two follow suit only to hear Ignis replied with a shout. “Right here!”  
  
Ignis was sitting on a dry rock not too far from them. He looked refresh with only at a towel on his waist and a can of Ebony. Though, he still had that ridiculous beard but it seems that cleanliness and coffee were his main priority at the moment.  
  
“Ah, Ebony.” Gladio said with an acknowledging nod before continuing his trip to Noctis.  
  
“Say, Specs. You don’t wanna get rid of that old man beard?” Noctis asked as Gladio went to find a spot where the water was still enough to improvise a mirror.  
  
“Yes, I do but doing so without a mirror only courts trouble.” He reasoned coolly. “ I’d rather wait for the next visit to an inn.”

"Ya sure you wanna go looking like that?" Noctis teased, still busy with scrubbing himself.

"Better clean and dry rather than cold and shriveled." He countered with a raise of his coffee can.

Prompto was cackling as Gladio snorted. He was still shaving.

The prince grimaced. "I hope your towel falls off." He bit back making everyone laugh.

"Guys, I'm trying to shave here!" Gladio shouted at them after recovering from the bout of laughter.

"Ok, ok. Guys, no more joking or else Glads might just shave himself bald." Prompto quipped cheekily, dunking his head into the water to wash off the suds.

"If it ever happens, I'll have some peace in mind that we can save on our toiletries." Ignis said as if he was commenting on the weather. He was already getting his slacks on.

Gladio did his best to give a glare at him before resuming his work. The other two were trying hard not fall into the water as they laughed.

That night, they had Orange Cakes since everything else were rotten and had to be disposed off.

To them, they could have eaten toast and still be happy since it wasn't mushroom.

The next day, they headed straight to Caem. Iris had been worried about them and had Gladio up all night once his phone was charged.

Once there, everyone was shocked to see the Advisor with a beard. Otherwise, they were glad that everyone was safe.

Iris stole her brother to the kitchen, waiting for him to regal her with their misadventures. The others were left to unpack.

Ignis finally took to the bathroom to shave. Foaming his beard, Noctis came to join him.

"Hey." He greeted him, curious as to how the other man was doing.

Ignis merely hummed back in response. Unlike him, the other three had shaved at the river, with each other's guidance.

Ignoring him, he took the shaver and was about to start when Noctis interrupted him.

"Uh, could I do it?" He asked, expression expectant. "Shave it, I mean." He added at the confused look the Advisor had given. "... Please."

Ignis's eyebrows raised at that. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at that but relented. Worse case scenario, they'll be eating vegetables for as long as it takes for whatever to grow back.

Turning to him, he handed the shaver to Noctis. "Any funny business, you'll regret it." He warned.

"Nah." Noctis brushed it, a sheepish smile on his face. "Call it being sentimental but this kinda reminds me the first time you did a demo for shaving." He told as he gently tilted his chin to the side.

"Oh dear, aren't you being precious?" His eyes crinkling in mirth as soon as Noctis finished one swipe. He remembered that time. Noctis had been complaining about ingrown hair and razor burn. Apparently, he had been shaving for the sake of shaving rather than taking necessary precautions to minimize the discomfort.

" You know, I could cut something right?" Noctis threatened but the bite of it wasn't there.

"Now that's what laying your life for the King means." He commented sarcastically.

Noctis snorted at that, already finishing one side and starting to tilt his chin the other way. "The great Ignis, death by a razor at the hands of the King." He said dramatically. "Your epitaph sounds scandalous."  
"If this were to happen in Insomnia, it would be in the tabloids." He responded wryly.

This time it was Noctis who raised his eyebrows and gently lifted his chin up. "As bad as it sounds, I wouldn't mind it." He said softly. There was that lingering touch of homesickness at that. "But, with everything, I can't say I would've changed it anyway." He continued. "Maybe for a bit more time to say goodbye but....yeah." He trailed off. The air had gone so heavy. Noctis continued the job wordlessly. Ignis was unable to discern his expression considering his head was tilted upwards.

"It's done." He declared, running the shaver under the water for one last time to clean it.

Sensing the younger man was brooding, he spooned him, his arms crossed around his waist with his head on his shoulder.

The prince looked up with sorrow in his eyes but he returned the hug with a grateful smile.

"For what it counts, I simply wished I had more courage to confess sooner. Had I known how our arrangements were, it would have made everything easier." He confessed to him, his eyes betraying his emotions.

Noctis chuckled at that. "Who would've thought we could have each other? If you told me we're dating each other, I would've called you crazy. One person was hard enough but three and sharing the same feelings, too." Noctis stopped there, looking like he was overwhelmed.

Ignis nodded in understanding, he knew what he meant. It was as if he had lucked out in the best of ways despite how the world was falling apart.

"I understand, Noctis." He told him. "I understand." He said, unable to even describe how it felt.

A rapping on the wooden door snapped them from out of their shared reverie. "Sorry to interrupt ya there but dinner's ready." Prompto carefully told them, peering from his place at the doorway.

"Be there, in a minute Prompto." Ignis assured him as Noctis moved away from the sink. He rinsed his jaw of whatever's left of the foam.

Noctis went to wait outside with Prompto to which he looked worried but restrained himself from saying anything.

Realising that, Noctis gave him a wry smile and a chaste peck on his cheek. "Just.. reminiscing." Noctis managed to articulate.

Prompto accidentally let out a snort. "Sorry." He apologized but a smile still present on his face. "Didn't expect you to say that."

"Tch, hang around Iggy long enough, you'll be saying it, too." Noctis retorted.

At this Ignis sighed. "If only everything was transferred so." Finished and refreshed, the now beardless Ignis stood proud.

Prompto sniggered at that as Noctis just frown at them. "Let's get dinner before this goes off into a pun battle or something."

With that, they hasten downstairs for their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Never before did I concentrate on something as mundane as shaving. It was harder to write about than I thought. But writing how the crone spoke was fun. The mushroom thing is because one of the procurement points in Malmalam Thicket is the Malshroom. I might have overdone the snark and banter, though.
> 
> Since it's not properly beta'd, I hope someone could comment on any discrepancies or corrections. I really liked this piece and want to polish it up, if anyone's willing.


End file.
